girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-08-14 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Sigh. I was really hoping Tarvek wasn't being this stupid, but he was. Please, Foglios, let this be Lu-in-Agatha's last hurrah. At least Violetta managed to scrounge up a new uniform. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:32, August 14, 2019 (UTC) : Wait, why is this Tarvek's fault? Trelawney's, if anyone's. Bkharvey (talk) 07:41, August 14, 2019 (UTC) :: Everybody's being stupid, but unlike Trelawney and Gil, Tarvek was there the first time they began this procedure and Lucrezia started openly influencing Agatha. He, quite sensibly, ordered her strapped to a chair. This time around he lets her have unimpeded access to the Lu-extraction machine, evidently without warning Trelawney about the danger. I suppose it could still turn out to be some sort of ruse, if so I will cheerfully eat my words. (And I suppose Higgs is off fighting the invaders, but he picked a bad time to leave the Heterodyne's side..) --Geoduck42 (talk) 08:21, August 14, 2019 (UTC) :::Actually, Tarvek being sneakiness itself, I can't completely rule out that he is playing a double game here and wants to help Lucrezia. Very unlikely, but you just can't know with that guy. — gpvos♫ 10:04, August 14, 2019 (UTC) ::::No, no, get over it, Tarvek is a good guy. And madly in love with Agatha. Bkharvey (talk) 17:05, August 14, 2019 (UTC) :::Oh right, I'd forgotten they strapped her down last time. Agatha herself should have reminded them! And Trelawney was there last time, too, not at the beginning but in time to see Agatha strapped down. But yes, Tarvek too is being stupid here. Sigh. Bkharvey (talk) 17:05, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Poor Oggie. I hope she doesn't shoot him. Although,even with Oggie injured, the odds are still such that her best bet is to turn the gun on herself. She won't, of course, for our-world reasons. Speaking of the gun, where did it come from? That picture in the middle makes it look as if Trelawney had been carrying it, but she wasn't. She was last seen carrying a wrench. Bkharvey (talk) 06:33, August 14, 2019 (UTC) : I assume the gun is the "modified device" that Lu-in-Agatha was going to show Trelawney two pages ago. If so, it's a little disappointing that it was just a gun, no matter how Sparky. Plus, Lu-in-Agatha was working on a very large device, so obviously the whole thing didn't get made into the gun. Perhaps she managed to build the gun out of spare parts at the same time as she was modifying the device. Sparky multitasking! -- William Ansley (talk) 11:27, August 14, 2019 (UTC) : : I don't think it's an outright gun. Otherwise the output end would be black and not blue. It looks to me Lucrezia has tapped Agatha's penchant/ability for Death Rays. I do hope it does not go ZOWNT, what with all that transparent material holding back the Sea. ( For the weapon that goes ZOWNT see Act1 Vol 9 pg40 and others. For it's intial effect see pg22 of same volume.) Doug Relyea (talk) 18:26, August 14, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Except for Agatha, everyone on this page has violet eyes. (We can't see Trelawney's right now, but you'll remember that they match her violet eye shadow.) Bkharvey (talk) 06:37, August 14, 2019 (UTC) : I believe that Oggie has hazel eyes, while Gil and Zeetha have brown eyes, though I'll admit that on this particular page Gil and Tarvek look like their eyes are the same color, at least on my screen. (And it does not help that a lot of the characters that have violet eyes are often drawn with fairly brown or grey colors as well. E.g. the previous page where even Maxim's eyes look dark brown.) Quantheory (talk) 14:25, August 14, 2019 (UTC) :: Yeah, I meant to suggest that Cheyenne was being a little lazy on this page. Bkharvey (talk) 17:05, August 14, 2019 (UTC) I am predicting... Tweedle does some quick sparky chemistry and does something with the Touch of The King on Agatha to incapacitate L-I-A. Maybe something also inflicted on himself as acceptable collateral since the situation warrants extreme measures to contain The Other. --MadCat221 (talk) 03:17, August 15, 2019 (UTC) : I'm thinking there will be a dramatic intervention by someone they're hoping we've forgotten about. Of the people who've been shown to be in the room, the ones who aren't on this page are Troggy and Sparafucile. Troggy doesn't seem the type, especially (a couple of pages ago) with his arms sticking out zombie- (or revenant-) style. So, Sparafucile? She was going to go kill bad guys, but Violetta was going with her, and if the latter is still here, maybe the former is too. The question is, does she know how to intervene in a way short of killing? Killing Agatha would be kind of an anticlimax. Your idea, someone we do know is in the room but don't think of as a friend, is also interesting. Notably, my candidate works for your candidate. I wonder if perhaps Sparafucile might have the same instinct as Von Pinn about how to chase Lucrezia away. ➤ : What would really be fun is if Lucrezia makes a plan depending on Klaus taking Gil over, not realizing that Klaus-in-Gil is gone. Bkharvey (talk) 07:04, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Something else to think about is that even if Lucrezia is squished for the moment, Agatha and her gang clearly can't rely on the locket any more. Either they keep her doped up on Valium or they need a way for someone keeping watch on her to immobilize her on a moment's notice, like an exoskeleton that freezes up. Bkharvey (talk) 07:11, August 15, 2019 (UTC) HTTPS redirect Fixed It seems as if the global HTTP to HTTPS redirect that was causing problems with links to the Girl Genius comic website has been fixed. The link below wouldn't have worked while the global redirect was active: http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20190814 Now, presumably, the redirect is restricted to pages in the Fandom domain, as it should have been in the first place. This is very good news because there were still some broken links to the comic on the Girl Genius wiki that didn't use the "GG link" template which would have been hard to fix with a similar workaround. I will reverse the changes I made to the "GG link" template soon, probably this weekend. This will be a good thing, assuming the links generated by it don't break again, because the template as it is now will break when the domain being used as part of the workaround expires, if it isn't renewed, or if the redirect rule on that site is changed or removed for any reason. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:25, August 14, 2019 (UTC) : The link(s) still fail if you try to follow anything from this page, but I'm not sure if any of said links are still officially offered to visit anywhere on the main GG site. --Geoduck42 (talk) 21:20, August 14, 2019 (UTC) :: The redirection I had set up was only for comics, I didn't think about asking for a way to protect other links. But the links on the Absolutely Everybody page now seem to work after I reloaded the page with ?action=purge. Are you still seeing any problems on that page? Argadi (talk) 21:55, August 14, 2019 (UTC) ::: Yes, that seems to have fixed it. Thanks! --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:31, August 15, 2019 (UTC)